1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair growth agents and hair growth compositions. The present invention further relates to methods for growing hair.
2. Discussion of the Background
Alopecia is developed by a complicated entanglement of genetic factors, influence of male hormones, physical factors such as decline of blood flow to the hair follicle, aging and the like, as well as increased stress, change of lifestyle and the like.
Conventional hair growth agents, for example, hair growth agents containing glyceryl pentadecanoate, adenosine, minoxidil and the like as main components mainly aim at nutritional support, promoted blood circulation, scalp improvement, cell activating effect and the like.
Glyceryl pentadecanoate is known to function as an efficient energy supply material for the hair follicle with decreased level of energy metabolism, and promote hair growth (FRAGRANCE JOURNAL, No. 80, 1986, p. 109-114). However, it does not necessarily provide a satisfactory hair growth effect.
Adenosine and minoxidil are known to act on hair papilla cell, induce production of cell growth factor and activate hair follicle cells (see J. Invest. Dermatol., 117, 2001, p. 1594-1600; FRAGRANCE JOURNAL, No. 6, 2005, p. 13-18; and FRAGRANCE JOURNAL, No. 3, 2001, p. 39-46). However, they do not necessarily provide a satisfactory hair growth effect, either.
On the other hand, a cosmetic containing epsilon-N-(gamma-glutamyl)lysine or a salt thereof is known (JP-A-5-301814). However, the object thereof is what is called a “beautiful skin effect”.
Conventional hair growth agents and active ingredients contained therein do not have a sufficiently satisfactory hair growth effect, and a novel hair growth composition having a new action mechanism has been greatly desired.